Everlasting Affinity
by TheLivingFayth
Summary: When all happiness and meaning is gone, something always comes along to light up the way. A young, homeless boy meets his light in the form of complete stranger. DinoxHibari. Yaoi. First fanfiction ever.


It was cold. It was dark. The rain was coming down hard. Hibari had to continuously brush the wet hair away from his eyes and attempt whipping the rain from his eyes with his wet sleeve. Obviously, this was of no use. It had been raining for the past two hours now and the boy hadn't bothered to try to find new shelter. His old home was a pile of mush now thanks to that good for nothing rain. The brown box was still standing but the rain was now leaking through the top and being in the box would probably make Hibari more wet than being outside of it. Not that he can get anymore wet by this point. It had been raining for two hours and he'd been outside that entire time. But what can you expect? The stores around here never seem to accept the homeless. He's tried to go inside a couple of them and they chase him out with a broom. They dare to chase Hibari, of all people, out the door with a broom? Goodness... if he weren't so hungry and tired right now, he'd seriously throw his fist through their faces. Alas, Hibari barely had the energy to move anymore. There was no money in his pockets and there hasn't been for a couple of days now. When was the last time he ate anyways? Well... someone was kind enough to give him an apple... but they'll think twice about doing that again because Hibari almost bit their fingers off when he went for the fresh, green apple. Hibari hadn't meant to harm the person... it's just that he was starving.

Hibari sat silently with his ash colored eyes halfway closed and his body leaning against the outside wall of the furniture store. He could hear his stomach growl and he pulled his knees up close against his chest as he did what he could to ignore the ache. Just think about how Hibari use to be a rich kid... how he use to have millionaire parents. But their deaths lead to the oldest living child inheriting the money. Hibari thought that was him... apparently not. Apparently, one of his siblings didn't end up dead after all. To think that Hibari had killed all of them in such brutal ways and, somehow, one survived. It just had to be one of the oldest ones too, didn't it? Well, it just goes to show that life's a bitch. There's nothing we can do about that. It's not gonna change.

Yawning softly, Hibari allowed his eyes to fall fully shut as he buried his face in his arms. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there for. It must have been for at least another half hour. There was no doubt that, by tomorrow, he'd have a cold of some sort. Possibly even pnemonia. Well, he had his coat and it kept him slightly warm, but he was still soaking wet and that sure didn't help.

The rain stopped. Didn't it? Hibari no longer felt it coming down on him but he heard it hitting the ground on all sides. His eyes fluttered open and he stared in front of him. It was definitely still raining... just not on him. But how could that be? Hibari quickly lifted his head to stare above him and his eyes widened. No wonder he wasn't getting wet. There was an umbrella. But that made no sense. He stared at the hand that held the umbrella and, slowly, he allowed his gaze to follow up the arm to the figure of the blond boy who must have owned the objected that shielded them both from the rainfall. Hibari's eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at the smile that the man was wearing on his face.

"Anymore rain and you're not gonna have to shower for a week," the young man pointed out with a laugh. He didn't move the umbrella from where it was but he held his free hand out to the street boy. "Need some help up?"

What was up with this guy? Why the hell was he talking to him? Hibari didn't move. He merely stared at the blond guy with a suspicious look to that glare of his. Even Hibari had heard the term 'stranger danger.' He'd heard his parents tell it to his siblings all the time. They constantly said never to talk to strangers. They said that the strangers might act nice but they aren't always what they seemed. Funny how they never warned Hibari... only his siblings. I guess Hibari didn't matter much to them. That or they knew that he could fight off a stranger any day. Hibari's eyes drifted to watch the boy's hand for a long moment but it never moved away. What's the worst that could happen? Slowly, he reached his hand up till his fingertips brushed softly against the older boy's hand and he felt the foreign hand close around his. Hibari's steel eyes widened and, for a moment, he panicked. But only until he was pulled to his feet... pulled into the arms of the other boy. Hibari's panic faded and he stared at the man's chest with a distant and confused expression on his face.

"I'm gonna take you home. We can't have you sitting out here in the rain any longer," the other man notified him in a voice that sounded ever so soothing through Hibari's ears. Gently, he ran his fingers through the smaller boy's ebony hair before pulling his arms away from him. He shifted the umbrella to his other hand as he pulled of his jacket. He slipped over the dark haired boy's shoulders before pulling him close against him once again. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll have you out of this rain in no time at all."

To think that he constantly heard people say that strangers were a danger. Hibari had never even met this boy... the boy merely confused him. People didn't come near Hibari. They taunted him from afar or threw things at him. Some people were kind enough to come bring him food but, as I mentioned earlier, he merely bites those people's fingers off. But what was with this blond guy? He was keeping him out of the rain with his umbrella and keeping him warm by giving up his jacket. But wouldn't he get cold? Hibari felt the arm around him and he turned his head to stare up into the boy's eyes. There was a good half a foot height difference between them, but this didn't phase Hibari in the least. "Where's home?"

The blond guy let out a quick laugh as he stared down into Hibari's gray eyes with his own blue ones. "Where? I'll show you. I promise it's not some sort of shack or slaughterhouse. It'll only take about fifteen or so minutes to get there by car," the man explained as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. How long would it take them if they were to walk? Well, that doesn't matter because the blond guy did, in fact, have a car parked nearby. It's nothing to worry about. Plus it meant he wouldn't have to hold this umbrella much longer to keep Hibari dry. Not that doing such would be a problem or anything.

Hibari's eyes widened slightly at the word 'slaughterhouse.' He hadn't assumed that the older boy would take him to such a place. But, now that he'd mentioned it, Hibari was getting suspicious. Should he run now? As if he could. He wouldn't get far. He hadn't eaten since yesterday after all so he had absolutely no energy to outrun this guy. There wasn't much he could do. Attack him, maybe? No, the blond man had height on his side and probably strength as well. Although Hibari was violent, he couldn't ever fight back when someone attacked him. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that he wasn't as strong as he pretended to be. Hibari lowered his head a bit and leaned into the boy without saying a word. If this guy was planning to kill him then Hibari could only hope that he did so painlessly. He never did like feeling pain, even though he'd happily cause it to anyone who looks at him funny.

Thankfully, the man really hadn't parked far at all. It took a mere minute for them to be at the doors of the black car that Hibari didn't know the name of. It's true that he didn't know what it was call, but he wouldn't admit that the car was gorgeous, although it was. He wasn't into cars all that much. As long as it worked, Hibari was good with it. He never thought that the type of car that it was mattered. His older brother would smack him for thinking such a thing but his older brother wasn't here right now. He was probably off in some mansion bought with the money that should have been Hibari's. But that doesn't matter now. It's all in the past. He can't go back and change what had happened. All he could do is wait for some point in the future where he can collect the money that was rightfully his. Hibari's train of thought about money had been quickly broken as he was being pushed into the passenger's seat that must have been opened at some point when he was daydreaming. The moment he was seated and the door was closed, Hibari felt the warmth in the car and let out a soft sigh of satisfaction. He'd sit in this stranger's car any day rather than lay out in the rain for hours on end.

Slipping into the car, the blond guy turned to watch Hibari for a moment without putting the keys into the ignition or anything of the sort. He just watched the black haired boy instead. "If you wanna sleep, you can go into the back seat. Not that you want to sleep or anything. It's just that you've been sitting out in the rain and you must be tired or something," he started saying as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, his other hand was wrapped around the steering wheel. The older boy's eyes widened with realization as he smiled slightly and kept his eyes on the raven haired boy. "Can I have your name?"

Hibari was tempted to crawl into the back seat at that very moment. You can bet he was tired but he wasn't sure he would be able to fall asleep without being woken up by that growling stomach of his. So he ended up going with the idea of staying in the seat he was already in. If he did manage to become so tired that he fell asleep, he'd just sleep in this seat. It's not like it made a difference. Sure, there's more room back there but Hibari had become quite use to sitting up while sleeping. He heard the man ask the question about his name and he lowered his head again. Should he answer? Should he make up a fake name? "Hibari..." he whispered his introduction as he turned his head to stare at the raindrops on the window. If the other boy wanted more information out of him, he'd have to gain Hibari's trust first. The man is a stranger after all... and Hibari wasn't yet sure if he could trust him entirely. Probably not.

"Well, Hibari," the other boy started saying as he grinned and brought his hand out to touch Hibari's shoulder. "I'm your guardian angel now. Dino's the name, try not to forget it now."

Finally, Hibari had something to call the other guy. It got annoying call him him blond guy, tall boy and older boy. Now he got to go with Dino. What a stupid name. Did his parents really choose to name him after dinosaurs? Naming someone such was cruel. Parents giving their children cruel names. It's something Hibari would do. If he lived long enough to have children, those children of his would have horrid names that would get them teased all throughout school. Hibari is so cruel. Let's hope he doesn't live long enough to have children because, even if he does, those kids are gonna die of neglect. Quickly, Hibari shrugged the man's hand from his shoulder and leaned the side of his head against the window as he stared blankly off in front of him. "I never asked for a guardian angel," he informed the other boy as he slowly closed his eyes. Hibari never believed in angels and didn't believe he needed guarding.

Dino let out a quick laugh as he brought his hand to rest on the steering wheel along with his other one. "Of course you didn't ask for one. But that didn't stop one from coming to you," he pointed out as he watched the boy for a moment. But he didn't here a reply of any sort. Dino frowned and brought his hand back to Hibari's shoulder as he shook him slightly. "Hibari?" he asked as he pulled his hand away slowly and watched for another moment. That's when he realized the other boy's breathing... how slow it had become. Then there's the look on the raven haired boy's face as well. It looked so peaceful. Hibari had actually fallen asleep. Dino just smiled and shook his head as he pulled the keys from his pocket. He put gave a quick glance in the smaller boy's direction before whispering to him, even though he knew he couldn't hear. "I better get you home... I'd feel better with you sleeping in a bed rather than this car."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

I'm sure that none of you know me. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please don't flame me because I've never done this before. I don't kow if there will be a second chapter to this. I'd love to write one, but I've never been sure as to whether people would appreciate my fanfiction writing or not. If people ask me to, I can easily write another chapter. If not, then I'll find other things to write. Maybe stick with my original characters instead.


End file.
